No estás solo
by Katescape
Summary: Llevaba seis años manteniendo en secreto su condición y, ahora, ella se enteraba. ¿Y si aquello la alejaba? ¿Y si la había dañado? Pero para algo eran amigos, ¿no? Y los amigos se apoyan en todo. Todo.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.**  
**

**Nota inicial:** Este fic va dedicado a mi querido Remus (aka: Achara/Carlota) porque hoy cumple la friolera de 22 años. Yo ya debería estar muerta y ella debería estar huyendo de Sirius pero, en este Universo Alternativo, seguimos quedando en mi casa para darnos sorpresas y nos recomendamos obras maestras en forma de cómic, película o libro. Muchísimas felicidades. Espero que te guste esta felicitación algo peculiar. Y que pueda repetirla, en el formato que sea, durante muchos, muchos, muchos, años.

* * *

**No estás solo**

* * *

_Life is getting harder day by day  
And I, I don't know what to do what to say, yeah  
And my mind is growing weak every step I take  
It's uncontrolable now they think I'm fake  
'Coz I'm not alone  
But I'm not alone_

**Not alone; McFLY**

* * *

Se despertó en un claro del bosque, cubierto por una manta y completamente rígido. Solo conseguía enfocar lo que entraba en su campo de visión. El sol no estaba demasiado alto en el cielo y tenía algo de frío. No tendría que estar ahí. La noche anterior había sido luna llena y él debería estar tumbado en algún lugar de la Casa de los Gritos, dolorido y desnudo. James, Sirius y Peter tendrían que aparecer por la puerta, con una sonrisa cansada, y le ofrecerían un café bien cargado para que se despejase antes de volver al colegio.

Pero eso no estaba ocurriendo y el cambio de situación le ponía muy nervioso.

Algo se movió a su espalda y una mano cálida se posó en su espalda magullada. Escuchó un suspiro y notó cómo una varita cortaba el aire con un movimiento seco, antes de que la rigidez que lo había envuelto le liberase. Se giró, completamente en guardia para encarar a su acompañante, y la vio. La melena pelirroja estaba recogida en una coleta y tenía profundas ojeras en los párpados inferiores. Sacó una manta extra de un petate que tenía al lado y se la tendió para que se tapase más. A su derecha, la ropa con la que había salido a convertirse se encontraba completamente destrozada, como siempre.

Estaba confuso. No sabía qué hacía Lily ahí, cuando tendrían que haber sido sus amigos los que le hubiesen acompañado. Lo cierto es que nunca recordaba demasiado de sus conversiones, pero podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que los Merodeadores no habían aparecido en su camino en toda la noche.

Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero la pelirroja se le adelantó, pasándole un termo de café. Estaba sentada enfrente suyo, como preparada para una conversación. Tenía la varita en la mano, aunque reposaba sobre la hierba y, de todas formas, sabía que no le iba a atacar.

—Los castigaron. Anoche —puntualizó, leyéndole el pensamiento—. Sev… Snape —se corrigió— hizo que les pillasen saliendo del castillo, por eso no pudieron venir.

—¿Y tú?

Notó cómo tenía la voz raspada, seguramente de haber estado aullando toda la noche. Se envolvió aun más en las mantas. Quizás Lily acababa de llegar y lo había encontrado ahí y se había apiadado de él. A lo mejor no lo sabía. No, no podía saberlo. Llevaba seis años ocultándolo. No.

—No soy tonta, Remus. Sabía que algo raro había y…

—¿Lo sabes? —la cortó, notando cómo el pánico inundaba su voz. Ella asintió, compungida, y el chico se llevó las manos a la cara—. Joder…

—Escucha, si estoy aquí es porque he querido. No sabía nada de… —agitó las manos para hacerle comprender—, pero sabía que si ellos siempre iban contigo, una vez al mes, es porque les necesitabas. Y, bueno, no tendré la fuerza de Black, el ego de Potter o el tamaño de Pettigrew, pero estoy bastante orgullosa de mis dotes mágicas y creí que podría ayudar.

—Lily, ¡te podría haber matado! —chilló, fuera de sí, perdiendo la paciencia y haciendo que las mantas le resbalasen hasta la cintura. La chica, sin embargo, no se movió. Se dedicó a respirar hondo y alargar la mano para darle un apretón en el hombro, antes de que él se alejase un poco para impedir el contacto.

—Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? —dijo, cansada—. No lo hiciste. Te conseguí petrificar y nos he escondido aquí. Tranquilo —se apresuró a añadir—, he realizado hechizos de ocultación. No nos ha visto nadie.

Tragó saliva, sopesando lo que le estaba contando. Su "pequeño secreto peludo", como le gustaba llamarlo a James, no les había traído más que problemas. No solo había arrastrado inconscientemente a sus amigos a convertirse en animagos no registrados, sino que además, una vez, casi habían matado a Snape por ello. Cada vez que el secreto se extendía, las consecuencias eran negativas, por eso, que Lily lo supiese no auguraba nada bueno. Y, además, podría haberse descontrolado, podría haberla herido sin ella saberlo… ¡Era muy peligroso! ¿¡Es que no se daba cuenta!

Sin embargo, lo que más le había sorprendido había sido que la pelirroja no había puesto el grito en el cielo, ni se había largado huyendo en cuanto lo había descubierto. La miró de nuevo, esta vez confuso.

—¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué?_

Ella sonrió mientras recorría con el dedo una de las cicatrices que se había hecho esa noche, seguramente al chocar contra algún árbol. Todavía estaba cicatrizando, aunque era tan profunda que sabía que le quedaría marca.

—Porque somos amigos, y los amigos están para lo bueno y lo malo, ¿no? —levantó la vista, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Estaba un poco más seria que antes, como si lo que fuese a decir fuese mucho más importante. En cierto modo, lo era—: Sigues siendo Remus. Sigues siendo Lupin. A pesar de que a veces creas que pierdes parte de tu humanidad, en esencia sigues siendo tú. Y, como bajo todo ese pelo habita mi mejor amigo, creo que estoy en mi derecho y obligación moral de servir de sustituto cuando tus tres guardianes no están, ¿no crees?

Bufó y negó con la cabeza, apartando la vista de la pelirroja. Lo cierto es que le había conseguido reducir, a pesar de que siempre eran necesarios tres hombres en forma animal para hacerlo. A veces, simplemente, el apoyo de James, Sirius y Peter no era suficiente. Para ellos era un juego, para él, no. Y sabía, porque algo se lo decía, que para Lily tampoco.

Alzó la vista de nuevo y la fijó en sus ojos verdes, que le miraban expectantes.

—Gracias —articuló, sinceramente. Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Si me tienes que dar las gracias por ser tu amiga, no es que sea muy buena. Dame las gracias por el café, que me ha costado convencer a los elfos de que me lo cediesen.

Soltó una carcajada, la primera en toda la mañana, sintiendo una mezcla entre alegría y alivio. Lily se acurrucó a su lado, dando un largo trago del amargo brebaje y colocándole mejor las mantas para que no se enfriase.

—¿Va a cambiar algo a partir de ahora? —preguntó suavemente, con la mirada perdida en el castillo que se recortaba a lo lejos. Remus meditó unos segundos la respuesta.

—Sí. Supongo que vas a tener que pasar mucho más tiempo con James —sonrió al ver la cara de disgusto de su amiga.

—Espero que recuerdes que esto es amistad y lo demás son tonterías —replicó, amargamente, arrancando una carcajada del chico.

Sí, aquello era amistad. Al menos, sabía que no iba a estar solo. Pasase lo que pasase, no lo estaría.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Pues es una viñeta escueta, pero quería yo también darle una sorpresita a la señora, después de que ella me dejase a bolos hace nada y menos. No me queda mucho más que decir (excepto que, no, Remus no está enamorado de Lily. Son amigos. Punto), así que diré que gracias a **Ana** por leérsela antes de publicarla y decime que son muy monos (porque lo son, a pesar de que a ella no le gusten los merodeadores y, quizás por eso, cobra más importancia). Parece una tontada, pero esas cosas animan, qué coño.

Espero que os guste y, ¡nos vemos en los reviews!


End file.
